


Pastel Baby

by blissedoutphil



Series: Little Dan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Headspace, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Little Headspace, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Smut, daddy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Dan loved wearing black to seem tough, but when he’s Phil’s baby, he only wanted pastel colours on him.





	Pastel Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during gamingmas 2016, and as gamingmas 2017 just ended, it reminded me of this ol' fic so I decided to post it here :) This was my 2nd ever smut, I'd like to think I've improved from this one aha but I hope you still enjoy this!

Dan sat on his heels on the floor in the middle of Phil’s bedroom, hands in his lap, eyes cast down. He was fully nude, save for the baby blue choker around his neck. A tag on it read “Phil’s baby boy.” Dan loved wearing black to seem tough, but when he’s Phil’s baby, he only wanted pastel colours on him.

Phil was taking out the baby pink rope he was planning to use from his closet, and when he returned, he stopped in front of Dan and admired how beautiful his boyfriend is, all obedient and patient, waiting for Phil on his knees.

“Alright baby, time to play! Get on the bed and lay on your back for Daddy,” Phil said excitedly, as if he was talking to an actual kid.

“Yes, Daddy!” Dan said, equally excited. His voice was tinier somehow, like a small boy. Phil loved when Dan was being his baby boy.

Dan got on the bed, following Phil’s orders. He was excited. He had been very busy with gamingmas lately and they hadn’t had time to play in a long while. He was slowly overworking himself, and slipping into his little headspace was just what he needed to destress, to get away from responsibilities for a moment. He loved being Phil’s baby boy.

Phil took the ropes and got to work. He was very gentle, placing Dan’s wrists above his head and tying them to the headboard. “Is this okay, baby? Not too tight, is it?” He asked, making sure Dan was comfortable.

Dan moved his wrists to test the ropes out. He couldn’t move them much, but it wasn’t too tight. “Perfect, Daddy,” Dan said breathily.

Phil then moved to sit between Dan’s legs. He guided Dan to bend his right leg such that Dan’s shin and thigh are touching completely, and he then tied them securely together with the pretty rope.

Dan bent his left leg the same way, admiring Phil’s swift fingers tying up his right leg which such expertise.

“You look so pretty like this, baby. So pretty and good for Daddy,” Phil praised as he tied up Dan’s left leg. Dan blushed at Phil’s words, his cheeks almost matching the colour of the ropes he was bounded with.

Next, Phil pushed Dan’s tied legs up so he’s bent at his hip. This way, Phil had the perfect view of Dan. His exposed hole, his fully erect cock, his flushed face looking at Phil with that doe-eyed expression that made Phil wonder just how lucky he was to have Dan.

He tied one end of the rope around Dan’s ankle and tied the other end to the headboard, making sure that Dan will not be able to move from that bent position. He then did the same to the other ankle before he sat back, admiring his work.

Dan was completely at Phil’s mercy in this position, he could barely move. He wriggled to test out how strong the ropes were, to feel how restrained he was. He loved this. His cock was achingly hard just from being tied up.

Phil moved to kiss Dan, Dan’s lips immediately parting. Phil pushed his tongue in and Dan moaned into his mouth. After a few moments, Phil broke the kiss and, with foreheads touching, he stared at Dan and asked, “How are you feeling, baby?”

“Green, Daddy, I feel so good,” Dan moaned, slightly panting as he tried to catch some breath after the heated kiss.

Phil was still fully clothed, his own erection still painfully tucked in his tight jeans. He moved to sit on his heels near Dan’s ass, and unzipped his jeans, pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough to release his cock. Phil knew that his baby loved being fucked fully naked while he was still fully clothed. Dan liked the vulnerable feeling it gave him.

Phil started stroking his cock slowly.  “Tell me what you want, baby,” he said, voice deep.

Dan moaned at the sight of Phil touching himself. “Ah, Daddy please touch me, fuck me,” he whined.

Phil took out a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. “Alright, baby, Daddy’s gonna take it slow” he said, kissing Dan and then slowly moving down to his neck, his collarbones. He kissed his way down to his chest, nipping at Dan’s nipples. Dan whined in response, back arching up as high it could with all the restraints.

Phil tweaked Dan’s nipples as he continued kissing down Dan’s body. He scratched Dan’s chest, leaving pink lines. He was living for all the sweet noises Dan was making. Every moan, every grunt and every groan from Dan only made him harder.

Dan was trembling under Phil’s touch, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He watched as Phil kissed the tip of his cock, and he moaned out. Phil kissed his length, then he sat up, looking at Dan with blown pupils.

“Daddy, please more, I need more,” Dan panted out.

“Shh baby, be patient for Daddy, okay?” Phil said gently. Dan nodded, panting as he watched Phil pour lube on his fingers.

Phil placed his index finger against Dan’s hole, but he didn’t push in. He loved getting Dan impatient and needy. He watched as Dan tried to move his hips to get the finger in, to no avail since he was restrained. Dan let out a strangled noise.

“Patience, baby,” Phil reminded again.

“Yes, sorry Daddy,” Dan apologized and stayed still, and was rewarded with the finger sliding into him. “Ah, thank you Daddy,” he moaned out.

Phil kept up the agonizingly slow pace, slowly moving his finger in and out of Dan. He watched as Dan’s rim relaxed around his finger, and he added a second finger.

Dan moaned as he felt another finger push inside him. He was so hard and already leaking precum. Without warning, Phil’s finger pressed against his prostrate, and he cried out, toes curling.

Phil smiled, and pushed a third finger in, making sure to properly stretch Dan. He curled his fingers and scissored them, feeling Dan clench against them before relaxing.

“Ready, darling?” Phil asked as he took his fingers out and started lubing his cock.

“Yes, Daddy, oh god please yes,” Dan keened.

Phil pressed his tip to Dan’s entrance and looked Dan in the eyes. He flicked the tag on Dan’s collar. “Whose baby are you?”

“Yours, Daddy, I’m your baby. I’m all yours, I belong to you Daddy,” Dan couldn’t stop rambling.

Phil smiled, his cock twitching at those words and he pushed inside Dan, receiving a loud moan and another “thank you Daddy” from Dan. He pushed all the way until his groin was right against Dan’s ass.

Phil stilled and waited for Dan to adjust. When Dan tried to start rocking his hips, Phil began to move slowly. He put his hands on Dan’s hips to keep them still. Phil started his slow pace of moving all the way out and back in slowly.

“So good and tight for me, baby,” Phil grunted as he steadily picked up speed. Dan responded with a high-pitched moan. Phil sped up until he was rocking into Dan, his hips slamming against Dan’s ass with every thrust.

Dan loved Phil’s relentless speed. He loved being tied up, helpless, just having to lie there and take whatever Phil did to him. He panted and let out little sounds of “ah, ah, ah” each time Phil thrust into him.

For a while, the only sounds in the room were skin smacking against skin, Dan’s panting and Phil’s heavy breathing. Phil loved how tight Dan felt around his cock. He looked at Dan, whose fringe has curled from sweat, whose head is thrown back into the pillow and mouth open, panting. He felt so privileged to be the only one who gets to see Dan like this.

Phil angled himself such that he hit Dan’s prostrate with each thrust, making Dan cry out from pleasure.

“Da-daddy I’m-I’m. Need to. Come,” Dan tried to be as coherent as he could. His stomach was already wet from his own precum, and his neglected cock was red, he needed to be touched so badly.

“Not until I say so, baby,” Phil said, but he started stroking Dan’s cock. Dan moaned loudly from the intense pleasure he’s receiving. He scrunched his face and focused on not coming until given permission.

Dan didn’t think he could last long, what with his prostrate being hit and Phil’s amazing hands jerking him off. “Daddy ple-please. M’close,” he panted out.

Phil swiped his thumb over Dan’s slit, the pace of his strokes on Dan’s cock matching his thrusts. “Come for me, baby,” he commanded.

Dan immediately came, closing his eyes and moaning out as he was hit with the best orgasm he’s had in months. His cum spilled onto his stomach, his chest, and Phil’s hand that never stopped stroking him throughout his orgasm.

As Dan came down from his high and opened his eyes, he was greeted with Phil’s hand covered in his cum. Dan eagerly opened his mouth and Phil stuck his fingers in, letting Dan lick and suck his fingers clean. Dan then licked his own cum off Phil’s palm as well.

“So hot, baby,” Phil commented, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as he got close to his own orgasm. Dan was so sensitive after coming, but he laid there and allowed Phil to continue hitting his prostrate, wanting to be good for his Daddy.

Phil stopped his movements and Dan could feel himself being filled with cum. Phil was swearing above Dan as he rode out his orgasm. “Fuck, baby,” was all could Phil say when he finally finished coming. He pulled out of Dan, watching as some of his cum dribbled out of Dan’s asshole.

Phil was quick to untie Dan, rubbing and massaging his legs and wrists. “How are you, baby?”

“Fucking amazing, Daddy, thank you,” Dan said in between yawns. He felt sated and calm, all the stress he had before now gone.

Phil took out some tissues from the drawer and wiped Dan’s body clean from cum. He then asked Dan to lay on his stomach and got body oil to rub Dan’s body with it.

“You’re always so good for me, thank you too,” Phil said softly, kissing Dan’s shoulder as he massaged it. Dan looked at his wrists and admired the rope marks left there. He felt pride bloom in his chest as he was praised by Phil.

After the massage, they both changed into their pyjamas, dan in a pooh onesie and phil in a tshirt and sweatpants.

They then got under the covers and got ready for bed. Phil took off Dan’s choker and set it on the drawer.

Phil kissed Dan’s nose, making Dan giggle. “I love you, baby,” Phil whispered.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Dan replied, cuddling as close as he could to Phil and burying his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts at blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :)


End file.
